User blog:DevonAndersen/If You and the Cast Took Over iCarly...
Which cast member or crew member would you have direct or co-direct your episode? ''My answer: Jerry Trainor co-directing with Steve Hoefer I think Steve has directed some great episodes and Jerry's just hilarious. My second choice would be Nathan co-directing with Jennette I've read and heard in earlier interviews Nathan wants to go to UCLA and study business with a minor in film. Jennette really wants to go to USC and study film, so it'd be interesting to me to see how they would handle it. In my opinion, they work well together on-set both from comedic standpoint and romantic standpoint in character. It'd be cool to see them both at a director's standpoint working together. '' Who would you want to write your episode with or without you? ''My answer: Simply put I would want to co-write with Dan and bring his comedic genius. Combine my idea and let him work his magic to write an awesome episode together. It'd be an honor to work with him. '' What would your episode be about and would it have multiple plot lines? (Title it and describe it) ''My answer: The episode would be iGo On Vacation. It would be have a plot and a subplot after graduation. They all go to Australia and explore it, but get into trouble with the law. Sam and Freddie are together. Carly's got a guy for more than episode. Spencer finally gets married. Random, but I think it would be nice and funny to have Sam sing in prison. Freddie on guitar. Carly choreographs it. Gibby cheers awkwardly, tries to train a Dingo, sell Vegemite and acts up in prison. Mainly, 'cause I wanna see Jennette sing. If you didn't know Nathan can play guitar if watched Moi's Superman music video with his girlfriend Madisen. Miranda I know likes learning the choreography as much as she does singing. It would be a two-hour movie. The finial scene would be Spencer's wedding. '' Who would guest star? (Pick 5-10 people) ''My answer:Mary Scheer as Freddie's mom. David Schwimmer as Freddie's Dad. Jane Lynch as Sam's mom . Will Ferrel as Sam's dad. Tina Fey as Carly's mom. I honestly don't know who I could think of to play Carly's dad, but we'll find that in iMeet the First Lady. Madisen Hill as the wedding singer's opening act. Just 'cause I like the chemistry her and have Nathan in real-life and in Moi's music video It'd be interesting to me to see them play just friends. Brian Mcknight as the wedding singer. Leslie Grosman or Alison Munn as Spencer's wife, who were both on Dan's other show What I Like About You. '' Pick 3 settings and Four different costumes for each of the main character. ''My answer: Setting Beach, Prison, Opera House. Costume-wise for the three major scenes. Swim-suits for all the characters. Not showing too much at the beach. Opera House, where they get into trouble. Sam: Brown vest with a belt at at the waist, black leather knee-high stiletto 2 inch boots, blue jeans, and a solid purple top and a big chunky ring . Not because of Seddie because Jennette's favorite color is purple . Freddie: Green button-down shirt because it's Nathan's favorite color. White t-shirt underneath. Black leather jacket. Blue jeans and cool sneakers with a watch. Carly: blue denim jacket, Red and white polka dot dress and her favorite black boots white camisole and a gold locket. Spencer: Blue-button shirt, Black jacket, Black jeans, Some cool sneakers and a black watch. Gibby: red plaid shirt, khaki pants, sneakers. Prison scene Orange prison uniforms. Wedding scene All the boys have gray suits blue ties with white button-down shirts. Girls Strapless Grey bridesmaid's dress with with a dark blue belt that cinches at the waist. The cast would actually go location to Australia. '' Category:Blog posts